hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Unholy Alliance
Unholy Alliance is the thirty-eighth Hyrule Historia mission, the twelfth of Return of Sulkaris. Intro * Midna: Much of Death Mountain and its Goron cities had been destroyed by the Oocca's attack. * Midna: Were it not for Princess Zelda's prophecies, the Goron civilization would be in ruins. * Midna: Not convinced that Sulkaris had been vanquished, the Oocca established a ring of forts around Death Mountain. * Midna: None would be allowed to pass... all trapped inside the blockade were cut off from the world. Rusl is shown forced to turn back from an Oocca fort. * Midna: This was all part of Sulkaris' trap, and the Oocca had fallen right into it... Hylian, Goron and Zora soldiers are celebrating around a fire. * Darunia: What a great dance off! * Ruto: You're hardly the graceful dancer. * Darunia: Dancing is not about being graceful, fish lady! * Ruto: Great, now our people will start war over the meaning of dance. * Darunia: Oh relax, Gorons don't start wars over silly things. * Darunia: That's what your people do! * Ruto: Are you trying to open up old wounds? * Darunia: No, no I'm not. * Darunia: Speaking of old wounds, you think there's any hope for those two? (looks at Saria and Link) * Ruto: No. * Darunia: I guess now's your chance then? * Darunia: Don't tell me the master of flirting is going to let him slip by! * Ruto: I can't. * Darunia: It's been years since he called it off with you, he might be open now. * Darunia: Well I have faith in you. Darunia walks away. Ruto wistfully looks at Link. Link pauses playing; Ruto pulls out a Zora Sapphire briefly, then leaves. Impa seeks out Liyer outside the camp. * Impa: You are a Sheikah. * Liyer: Yes, that's correct. * Impa: What clan did you hail from? * Liyer: That's none of your business. * Impa: All Sheikah are my business. * Liyer: I never betrayed the Sheikah, if that's what you are wondering. * Impa: I knew you were of the Yiga the moment I saw you. * Impa: You must be at least a century old. * Liyer: What gave it away? * Impa: I've not seen a blonde Sheikah since the Dark Interlopers were banished. * Liyer: '''Then you have nothing to worry about; I predate those Yiga. * '''Impa: And yet, true to your heritage, you betrayed the Oocca. * Liyer: Do you really think mocking my heritage is going to get you answers? * Impa: I don't trust a Sheikah and a Sage who keeps secrets from me. * Liyer: Well you're going to have to deal with a little mystery. (walks away) * Impa: Who's the father? * Liyer: It's not what you think. Mounted Knights ride into the camp. Agitha also appears; the soldiers prepare to fight. * Agitha: Wow, what a great party! Saria readies an arrow. King Kazakk appears. * Kazakk: At ease, soldiers! * Zelda: Father, what's going on? * Kazakk: We have a new ally. The Sages convene with Kazakk, Laruto, Link and Liyer. * Rauru: With all due respect, Kazakk, this plan is terrible. * Liyer: How could you even listen to these monsters? * Agitha: The Gohma resent your conclusion of their nature. * Saria: You are monsters! * Mido: Saria, please listen. * Saria: You helped destroy our homes, kill the Great Deku Tree, and lock me up! * Link: Mido, is that true? * Saria: He's been in league with Sulkaris even after she got him exiled! * Mido: I'm sorry... it had to be done. * Saria: Had to be done? Kasuto should have executed you! Outside, Lana is eavesdropping. * Agitha: Let's calm down, Demoko and the Oocca are the enemies. * Liyer: Enemies because of you. * Liyer: They'd not be enemies if the Gohma would just back off and leave Hyrule! * Agitha: You know it's too late for that. * Agitha: The Oocca are entrenched now, they won't back off even if the Gohma hide for a century. * Agitha: They will halt trade, slow down your economies and destroy anything they find a threat. * Kazakk: We can't let that happen. * Liyer: This was always Sulkaris' plan, wasn't it? * Liyer: She wanted to pit all of Hyrule against Demoko and his Oocca. * Agitha: You're already showing a bit more wisdom than your master. * Laruto: As the regent queen of Lanayru I commit to a Gohma alliance. * Darunia: I don't trust the Gohma... * Darunia: ...but the Oocca destroyed much of Death Mountain. * Kazakk: I will lend all my forces to help the Gohma destroy the Oocca. * Ruto: The Gohma destroyed Lanayru and you're just going to forget about that?! * Laruto: The Oocca are the greater threat, look what they did to Greshou. Zelda has a vision of Hylian knights riding alongside Gohma. * Link: A vision? * Zelda: I saw Hylians fighting alongside Gohma. * Rauru: Your visions have yet to be wrong. * Agitha (giggles): This is so exciting, we're all one step closer to being best friends! * Agitha: The Oocca have a ring of forts around Death Mountain. * Agitha: Some of the forts have magic portals which they use to send armies to and from Hyrule. A Walker Cannon emerges from the portal. * Agitha: We are going to strike at one of these forts and take a portal. * Agitha: From there we will invade the Sky City and force Demoko to relinquish his power. The alliance forces approach a base. Link catches up to Ruto. * Link: Hey Ruto!!! * Link: Are you doing OK? * Ruto: My mother is probably dead. * Ruto: Most of my people are probably dead. * Ruto: My power over water seems to be gone and I'm starting to freeze. * Ruto: Yeah, I'm doing just fine. POV switches to the rest of the commanders. * Liyer: This is wrong... * Agitha: Says the woman who betrayed the Oocca. * Liyer: No, there's more to this plan than you are telling us. * Liyer: I refuse to believe the Gohma have all our interests in mind. * Liyer: Kazakk, the Gohma attacked your Kingdom and led to the death of your wife. * Liyer: Saria, they destroyed your people and the Great Deku Tree. * Liyer: Ruto, how many Zora died in Lanayru Province because of them? * Liyer: When the Oocca are gone the Gohma will turn on all of you. * Liyer: Can't you see the Gohma are the real problem? * Liyer: The Oocca would not have attacked were it not for them. * Agitha: You lie just like your master. * Agitha: You know very well the Gohma did not start any of this. * Kazakk: The Oocca are the greater threat, we stand with the Gohma against them. Lana continues to observe from afar. * Hylian Wizard: Your orders, m'lady? * Lana: I'm convinced she can see into the future. * Lana: She predicted an attack on Death Mountain and saved many Gorons. * Lana: We need to bring her before Hylia. * Hylian Wizard: What if she foresees this attempt to capture her? * Lana: There's nothing wrong with a little challenge. Outro The Hylians, Gorons, Zora and Gohma storm into the Oocca fort. * Rauru: You have no idea how long I've wanted to bash an Oocca's skull in. * Impa: Still useful even without your Sage powers. * Ruto: Lucky you two, I can't even raise a drop of water to help out. * Impa (hands Ruto a Dominion Rod): Improvise. Ruto uses the Dominion Rod to take control of an Oocca statue. POV switches to Mediator Ooccoo speaking to Demoko via intercom. * Ooccoo: Your Highness, one of the portals is under siege, we're overwhelmed! * Demoko: What do you mean overwhelmed, none of their armies can match our power. * Ooccoo: Hyrule's armies are coordinating with the Gohma, we need reinforcements! * Demoko: The Gohma do not cooperate with anyone, this must be some ruse. * Demoko: Ooccoo, answer me... Ooccoo? Impa, Ruto and the commandeered statue enter Ooccoo's room, killing the guards. Ooccoo prepares a force field and destroys the statue. * Link (charges into the room): Ruto, out of the way! Link throws a bomb at Ooccoo's legs, disabling the force field. Mido, Agitha and the Gohma enter the Sky Portal. Impa escort Ooccoo out to the courtyard. * Rauru: Nice use of explosives, kid. * Link: Too bad I only have one left. * Ooccoo: Demoko's contempt for your stupidity is not misplaced. * Rauru: And my contempt with your meddling in Hyrule is not misplaced. * Ooccoo: Don't you see what you've done? * Ruto: Stopping your master from ruining our lives? * Ooccoo: Do you think the Gohma will kill all us Oocca and then leave the Sky City? * Ooccoo: Are you really that blind to their plan?! * Link: Sulkaris wanted to turn all of us against Demoko. * Ooccoo: You idiots... Sulkaris wanted the Sky City itself. * Ooccoo: She wanted the Aura so she could cleanse all of Hyrule! * Liyer: I tried to convince them not to trust the Gohma. * Ooccoo: You've all handed the Gohma the most powerful weapon in all of Hyrule. * Liyer: This is why they need an audience with His Highness. * Liyer: If he would just talk to these people and work with them! * Ooccoo: I would never grant such filth an audience with His Highness. * Liyer: Why do you hate them so much? You used to be one of them! * Link: What? * Liyer: The Oocca were not always like this. * Rauru: When one enters into Demoko's service, one eventually becomes an Oocca. * Ooccoo: Immortal, intelligent, superior... * Liyer: Cold, compassionless, monstrous... * Link: So that means Liyer is going to become one of them? * Rauru: Ooccoo here was once part of the Wind Tribe, Queen Siroc herself. * Link: The lover of King Gustaf? * Rauru: What? King Gustaf never had any lovers before his death. * Ooccoo: How did you know about Gustaf and I? * Ooccoo: Speak, Hylian! Link shows Ooccoo a family heirloom. * Ooccoo: How did you come by this? * Link: I know one of your descendants. * Ooccoo: Impossible. * Link: If you give us an audience with Demoko I promise you will meet your descendant. * Ooccoo: My children may have been killed by Gohma... * Rauru: And your master's careless attacks. * Link: This one is still alive. * Ooccoo: I will give you, and only you, an audience. * Kazakk (shows up with Zelda and Laruto): I would seek an audience with His Highness for all the damage he's done! * Ooccoo: I will only permit this one in green to stand before Demoko. Zelda has a vision of being given a teal medallion in the Sacred Realm by a black figure, with a cathedral in the background. * Link: What did you see this time? * Zelda: I don't know... * Zelda: I think I was being given some kind of medallion. * Zelda: It had a symbol on it... some triangles pointing at each other I think... * Zelda: There were two circ... A force field surrounds Link and Zelda. Lana appears. * Lana: Now, now... keep your weapons down and no one will get hurt. * Link: What are you doing, Lana?! * Lana: Following Hylia's orders, you know she wants the prophet. * Link: How could you after knowing she lied to you?! * Lana: She must have a good reason to lie to us. * Lana: I only needed a little proof that Zelda here is indeed a Prophet! * Saria (readies an arrow): Back away from them you blue-haired bitch! * Lana: Oh please, you are not the least bit intimidating. Saria looses the arrow, which hits Lana's shoulder. The force field breaks, Impa puts a sword on Lana's neck, and Zelda picks up the Cane of Byrna. * Lana: Hylia was right, you do have some kind of spell over them! * Zelda: I have had nightmares and visions my entire life. * Zelda: I've woken up almost every morning burning on fire that no one else could see. * Zelda (points at Link): Until I met this doofus everyone in my life thought I was crazy. * Zelda: My mother recently died in this war. * Zelda: Thousands of Hylians and Zora are dead because of this war! * Zelda: Hyrule is falling apart to Gohma and Oocca and all your master does is try and capture me?! * Zelda: I never asked for my power! * Zelda: I'm not a wizard of any kind! * Zelda: I'm confused and scared and have no idea what I am doing. * Zelda: So if your master won't come out of hiding and help us... then tell her to back off! Impa releases Lana, who picks up the dropped Cane of Byrna and teleports away. * Ooccoo: So petty are the conflicts amongst yourselves. Ooccoo later meet Link and Liyer in private. * Ooccoo: You best hope His Highness is forgiving of your defection. * Liyer: I'm more worried for Link. The three ascend to the Sky City. Category:Hyrule Historia